


Say My Name

by blerdxlines



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hulk Sex (Marvel), Mind Swap, POV First Person, Parent Tony Stark, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: You're at home alone with Bruce, taking care of some chores when he starts behaving strangely. You realize too late that he isn't the Bruce you know, at the moment-- he's the Hulk.*This fanfic deals with consensual sex, however the circumstances regarding consent are a bit unclear so this will be tagged as dubious.*





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> *This fanfic deals with consensual sex, however the circumstances regarding consent are a bit unclear so this will be tagged as dubious.*

After a long, hot shower you felt motivated and decided to do some laundry. You sat in bed sorting out clean piles before coming upon your favorite matching lacy set of wine colored bra and panties.

You put them on, relishing in the warmness of the fabric, feeling yourself, smiling at your reflection in the over-sized bedroom mirror across the room.

Feeling cute, you grabbed your phone and laid down on the bed, eager to snap some risque ‘just doing laundry’ thirst traps for your Instagram stories.

"Aah-- hothothot!" Bruce shouted from the bathroom accompanied by loud thumps as he jumped out the shower.

"Hey babe, have you ever ordered from Thai Castle before? I found them on DoorDash and I'm thinking about ordering."

After a moment of silence you heard the bedroom door creak open and you sat up. "Did you hear me--" --Bruce stood in the doorway, buck naked, dripping wet.

"Oh, do you need a towel? Sorry, I just washed them. Here." You grabbed a large towel from your folded stack, strong arming it about half the distance between you two before it fell to the floor.

"Pfft, lemme grab another one--"

You turned in just enough time to hear him start toward you and in seconds Bruce was on you.

"Oh my-- Bruce?!" He tackled you to bed, pinning you between the mattress and his damp chest.

"Bruce-- what are you doing?!"

He gave a dark chuckle, a dimness behind his eyes, almost as if he weren't all the way there.

"Pretty lady." Voice deep, his hand caressed your face before squishing your plush cheeks together. You pulled hard at his index finger but it didn't budge.

"Bwuce, pwease-- can yew heww me, Bwuce?"

His eyes followed your lips but it was clear your words were lost on him.

"Pretty lady, smell good." He muttered to himself, placing his hands on either side of you, leaning in brushing his nose along your neck.

You whimpered, pushing at his head and chest, before feeling a sudden sense a panic when he fingered over your panties.

"Soft--" "--Hulk, stop it!" You yelled.

He paused, backing away even, as if he'd actually understood you this time.

You crawled back, making eye contact shortly you could tell, at the very least, he understood when you yelled.

There was familiar vibration pattern on the bed, that's when you noticed Bruce's phone laying on its face. Yours had flown some two yards across the room, so you hurried over to answer it. It was Tony.

"Hey Bruce. You gotta minute? There's this thing-- Pepper made and it tastes spectacular. You won't believe it! You ever had vegan tikka masala before? Great stuff, buddy! Anyways, so about that whole Hulk mind switching thing we discussed--"

"--Tony!"

He paused, "Y/N?"

Suddenly there was a deep dip in the mattress and your arm was in the Hulk's grasp.

"No Tony! Tony bad!" Hulk plucked the phone from your hand, raising it above his head.

"Bruce?" Tony asked, a bit if hurt in his voice.

"Hulk! Give. It. Hulk! Bad Hulk!"

He cowered, flinching as you wagged your finger at him before tossing the phone to the bed.

"Damn it, let me guess-- he got splashed with some hot water and now he's all Hulk smash again, huh?"

You paused, glancing over at the giant beast of a man.

"Um... Yeah."

"Awesome. Great. Fantastic. Great work Bruce, you idiot! I told him not to mess with anything that'd involve high fluctuations in temperature and now look where it got him. I swear those gamma rays make him dumber by the day."

"Well in his defense... I might've left the shower on pretty hot."

"Just-- do whatever you can to distract him. I'll be over there with my Hulkbuster armor faster than you can say _'I told you so'_."

The phone clicked as he hung up, leaving you alone with a weapon of mass destruction on your hands who was currently seated on the floor stretching out one of your sports bras until it ripped in half.

You slowly approached, cautious of whatever he was holding in his hands before you reached out grabbing his shoulder.

"Bruce?"

He glanced over, still clearly not all the way there by the way he lowered his shoulders, pouting as he turned away from you.

"Hulk not bad." He muttered, which, admittedly, put a tear in your fragile, human heart.

"Oh, Hulk, no, you're not bad. I didn't mean that." You paced to his side, trying to make eye contact but he promptly turned away.

"Pretty lady mean."

You saw no reason to protest with the man. Who were you to try and add your emotional reasoning to this situation?

"I'm sorry Hulk."

You grabbed another one of your prized bras, tapping him on the shoulder. "Here."

He turned, looking puzzled as he took the bra from you, he stared at it for a moment before stretching the wire free cup over his head.

"--No, no, here. Tear-- you can rip it, see?" You did the ripping motion across your chest and he mimicked that, ripping the bra in half before smiling eagerly.

"Yeah! You got it-- yeah, like that!" You paused, looking around the clean piles of clothes only to realize that the last of your trusty bras had lost their battles to the Hulk.

"Oh, I guess that was the last one."

Suddenly he stood to his feet, approaching you and for the first time-- you realized he was completely naked. Suddenly, he pinched the cups of your bra and ripped it clean down the middle.

You gasped-- rushing to cover what you could of your breasts.

"Hulk!--No!" You turned away, grabbing the discarded towel from the floor to hold in front of yourself.

Oddly ironic of you to be hiding your naked body away from a man that looked to be your husband-- in fact he was your husband-- he just wasn't acting like it.

He stared down at you, a mixture between shock, and what looked to be pure arousal.

"Jesus Christ." You whispered out loud. "Where are you, Tony?"

 

Tony was at home. _Still_. Tony was on hour 2 of a hide and go seek game with Morgan, and realized 2 minutes after getting off the phone that the keys to his armory were also playing hide and go seek.

 

"Hulk--" He plopped down on the edge of the bed causing the two top legs to raise a good foot in the air.

Almost as if he were Bruce, he spread his legs, tilting his head down, leaning back on his left hand as he used the right to begin jacking his cock.

"Oh my-- Jesus, Hulk!" You looked away, and your face grew hotter than Captain America's farmer tan.

He sighed, eyes closed as he began to chuckle quietly to himself.

"Yeah, yeah on your knees... Exactly... how Dr. Banner said..."

"Bruce?" You whispered, hurrying over to him.

He rolled his shoulders, eyes half lidded as he smiled to himself.

"Bruce?"

"That's right... Say my name, baby..."

"Bruce, can you hear me?" You waved your hand in front of his eyes and nothing seemed to register. It sounded like Bruce, he acted like Bruce, but for some reason it's like he wasn't all the way there.

"You wanna gag on it?"

His language would be a bit off putting had it not been for the fact that he said these things during a particularly intense roleplay session not even two days ago-- also it was kind of turning you on. Could he have been remembering that before he changed?

"Bruce?"

You placed your hand on his cheek-- suddenly, his eyes shot wide open and he hunched over, something about his posture made it clear that the person in front of you was not Bruce. Hulk quickly pulled you to the bed, climbing on top of you before spreading your legs like melted butter.

Before you even had the chance to protest, he was grinding his stiff hard on against your warm panties. His angled head dragged right against your clit on the follow through, stealing your words before you even spoke them.

"Bru--Hu--!!"

You panted before he stuck his two fingers into your mouth, pressing down on your tongue. His other hand came to lay abuse upon your breasts-- pinching at your hardening right ripple before clumsily palming the left. The look in his eyes was torrid yet distant, as if you hadn't just spoke with him mere minutes ago.

You moaned, hips thirsting for the added pressure of his cock.

He pulled his fingers from your mouth, strings of saliva catching on your chin and neck as he stroked his meaty head. He gripped his shaft slapping it against your pussy, earning a nice jiggle from your pubic mound before pulling the damp crotch of your panties aside to find you already wet.

You felt the urge to hide yourself--to cover up-- as if this weren't the body of your husband. You closed your legs around his hand, urging his eyes from your privates and that appeared to have annoyed him.

He growled, slamming his hand on the bed above you before grabbing one leg and pinning your thigh to your stomach, leaving your one foot lolling in the air.

He grunted during your brief pause of shock, as if he were trying to communicate but had somehow regressed from that.

"Hulk?" You squeaked, however it didn't register. As if he hadn't heard you speak at all. "Bruce?" He pressed his head against your hole and that's when it hit you.

You were about to get fucked by the Hulk.

And for some reason that idea didn't terrify you.

Something about the image of your sweet, gentle husband fucking you in an almost animalistic rage with no inhibitions actually turned you on... a lot. You didn't protest-- no, instead you intensely awaited his next action.

Hulk stretched into you, emitting a gravelly growl, his balls pressing against your ass as he bottomed out. You panted hard to maintain your breathing-- it felt worse before it started to feel better. He gave a harsh, possibly approving grunt as he started to fuck into you.

You whimpered, feeling every inch of his shaft thrust in full, shallow, then painfully deep strokes. Only on the rare occasion have you and Bruce actually fucked raw, so feeling him pump his raw iron inside you made your fingertips tingle with anticipation.

This continued for a bit before he leaned in, head resting above your shoulder, your body pinned beneath him as he angled his cock right against your G-spot.

You gasped, "Hulk-- please. Y-- it's so deep." He heard nary a word, grunting as he thrust into you at a pace so unforgiving it threatened to send your headboard to an early grave.

"FUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuCK!" You screamed-- for dear life as he pounded into you erratically. You clawed at his back-- something, anything to keep you rooted as he threatened to fuck you off the bed and into the euphoric afterlife.

It wasn't long before you were cumming-- overstimulated by the way his clumsy thrusts would send his wet tip, racing right over your clit before rushing back in. Frustrated by the accuracy of his uneven strokes, he pulled out, flipping you onto your knees before entering you from behind. You cried, begging and cursing a higher power as he pulled your ass crashing into his hips.

He gripped your hips sharply --borderline painful-- as his fingers curled around your ribs.

"Hu--Hulk--plea--se--that--hurts."

As if he'd understood you to some degree, he moved his hands to instead squeeze your breasts as he growled. The sick smack of his balls slapping your thighs wet with sweat and cum was enough to send you crashing into another limp, convulsing orgasm.

Tears stung the corners of your eyes as your legs trembled uncontrollably, wrung out by far too much stimulation. The way his cock began to spread you farther made it clear that he was nearing his end as well. That was when he pulled out of you, flipping you onto your butt, holding you still by his grip in your hair before kneeling over you.

You paused, gaining half enough clarity to recognize the similarities in his actions; your face and tits were always Bruce's go to places to cum. You panted, barely enough energy to keep your eyes open as he growled deep from his chest, his gaze pointed and determined as he stroked his cock against your lips.

Perhaps your eyes had failed you, but you were sure you saw a shadow pass your line of sight when the Hulk froze, his eyes shifting from you to the window behind you where Iron Man stood.

Hulk shifted, his demeanor becoming aggressive, hands balling into fists as he roared, barreling toward the window.

Suddenly a red shadow passed under Hulk's foot, sending him sliding to the floor before sparkling orange ropes entered from a magical portal, securing each of his limbs.

The shadow zipped over to you, revealing itself to be a cloak before wrapping around your naked body. Out from the portal walks Dr. Strange, eyes locked on the currently resisting Hulk.

"You got this Doc?" Tony yelled.

"It's Dr. Strange-- mind you-- and yes, I've got him under control."

"Ma'am, are you decent?" Strange glanced over and flabbergasted, you nodded. "Thank you, cloak." He replied, and as if it were alive, it did a small shimmy.

Tony entered in through the portal, glancing over at you before turning away out of modesty.

"What happened to _'I told you so'_ Tony?" He dropped his head, turning back, "I bring the Sorcerer Supreme-- the most powerful _*magical*_ being on earth and that's all you have to say?"

He waved over to Dr. Strange for back up who then promptly looked away.

"Well, I'll have you know, my armory was-- compromised. Plus, it's not like you were complaining much--" You gasped loudly, cutting him off.

"We had to stake out the situation to ensure your safety, ma'am. I assure you there was no ill will in our... voyeurism."

"No-- do not use that word-- we were not voyeuring. Okay, we were simply--"

"Motherfuck--!" Your mouth was promptly covered by the cloak.

"Hey-- hey, there, ya see? Language. Has Captain America taught you nothing?"

Hulk roared, struggling against Dr. Strange's restraints as he approached him.

"Alright, yeah, you just, do your little woosh thing and uh, I'll handle everything over here."

Stephen side eyed Tony briefly before his eyes fell aghast upon Hulk's raging hard on.

"Jesus Christ! Tony, if you're gonna stand there at least make yourself useful and get him a towel."

Tony made his way over the the bed, putting on his helmet to avoid painful eye contact, grabbing through the mismatch piles before tossing a towel over Hulk's face.

"Look at the little guy. You know, he isn't so scary when he's all tuckered out."

Promptly rolling his eyes, Dr. Strange tapped Hulk's forehead sending him slowly collapsing to the floor.

"He should wake up in his proper state of mind."

Dr. Strange signaled to you, "Ma'am, never call a _*scientist*_ to fix something that magic can cure." He gave a brief smile before stepping inside the portal.

Tony scoffed, "You hear that guy? What an assho--" The Cloak of Levitation flew from your body and into the portal-- not before knocking Tony to the ground.

You pulled on an oversized t-shirt from the bed, coming over to inspect Bruce who was showing signs of reawakening.

He opened his eyes, panicking as his eyes adjusted to the towel fabric before he sat up, pulling it off of his face.

"Wha... why am I on the floor?"

He looked over his shoulder to see you approaching hesitantly.

"Bruce?"

"Why are you wearing my-- Oh my god hat happened?!" He stood up, glancing around the room before noticing Tony helping himself up off the ground.

"Tony what're you--" "Hey--ey! Watch where you point that thing. Jesus Christ. It's caused enough trouble as it is." Bruce looked down and panicked, grabbing the towel and tying it around his waist.

"Oh yeah, that really helps-- I told you not to mess with temperatures, bozo. Now look at you, this place looks like a truck stop, Dr. Magic had to come all the way out here to fix you, and your wife barely escaped with her... purity."

" _Tony_." You growled.

Bruce panicked, running his hands through his hair, staring around the room. "Oh no, oh God. Guys, I'm so sorry-- Y/N, baby, are you okay? Did the Hulk hurt you?" You grabbed his hand reassuringly, "No, no Bruce. I'm fine."

"Really?" Tony scoffed, "I'll have whatever she's having."

"Tony, thank you-- for whatever you did for me today." Bruce opened his arms, approaching Tony to which Tony quickly backed off, "Yeah yeah, just-- stay over there. Jesus, I swear that things casts a shadow farther than Timbuktu. I'm outy." Tony climbed out the window, powering up and soaring away.

Bruce shook his head. "Man, that guy is funny."

"Bruce." You muttered, drawing him nearer to you.

"What's up? Are you okay? Hulk didn't scare you did he?"

"A little, but..." You looked in his eyes, and recognized your Bruce. It was clear he had no recollection of anything that'd happened earlier.

"C'mon, tell me..." He sat down on the bed, pulling you onto his lap. You bit your lip, staring at the floor, a bit embarrassed.

"I wanna watch you finish."

He blinked, taken aback.

"You mean... like sex?"

He glanced down at the phallic bulge in his towel before looking back at you.

"Yeah. But if you don't really want to, I guess that's fine..."

"No-no. Whatever you want baby... where do you want me to do it? Here or...?"

"Wait-- here, like this." You sat back on the bed, instructing him to kneel over you.

"Okay, if this is what you want..."

He started stroking slowly--

"Oh wait." You grabbed his free hand, placing it on the back of your head before beginning.

"Okay..." He whispered to himself, stroking a bit unsure before settling into a rhythm.

"Ya know, I could really use a little, uh." You opened your mouth, and he paused hesitantly before sticking his two fingers in and you slathered them with your saliva.

"Uh, thank you..."

He stroked up and down his shaft before solely focusing on the head, rubbing over his slit with his palm before chasing his orgasm and desperately stroking toward your face.

You locked eyes and there was a clear, deep passion behind his gaze.

"Ah, babe I'm gonna cum."

He groaned, his grip in your hair squeezing harder and harder until he shot all over your face-- some catching your chin, but most rolling down onto your neck and chest.

"Hey-- That was pretty good." Bruce spoke between pants, completely unaware that he'd earlier fucked you up and down the walls and hadn't cum since.

"Thank you."


End file.
